Story of Family
by Dark Chrissy Wolfie
Summary: Thats a story about family, secret, relationships and love.Will be GABBY, some TIVA, some SHUEBERRY and other. Incorporate OC. (PS I'm not good at summary)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/N NCIS and Glee charecters don't belong to me**_

Its was another peaceful day at NCIS. Everyone was working, and nothing was wrong outside. Agents McGee, Dinozzo and David were bored because there wasn't any cases, they were just stuck in the borring paperwork. Agent Gibbs went after his daily coffee, Doctor Mallard was in his autopsy with Pallmer.

But originaly story starts down the lab with NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigal Sciuto, but everyone knows her as Abby. She was sitting in her chair sipping her Caf-Pow when suddenly…, she had a phone call.

Abby answered phone: "Hello?"

"Hey!" answered person who was talking with her.

"Alex! How are you? Are you alright?" she said it so fast that the person named Alex could hardly understand her.

"Im fine." Abby could heare Alex laughting behind the phone.

"So what cant I help you?" Abby asked smiling

"I just called to ask how are you."

"Well Im good" she said but then beacume more searious "I hope you are careful there and don't do anything stuped."

"No I don't do anything stuped… I would say its kind of boring today"

"Yes, here to" she sighned

"I miss you" he said kind of sadly

"Miss you to, sweetheart" Abby said

"Well… I guess I should going, work ya now" he trided to lighting a mood

"Yes" she laughted "Bye Alex"

"Bye mom"

_**Whaaaaaaat? Abby has a son? Sorry if its short or something. I just my second Fanfiction. Im not a good , see you soon! Please Review and say how Im doing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Next day in NCIS…

"Urrg" Tony said "Week is almost over, but it is still boring. Nothing interesting is happening" he was trowing paper balls in garbage.

"Tony searusly, Im trying to work here" said annoyed Tim

"Well you could…" he stopped talking when he saw man walk to they desks.

That's man was about 5'9 but he was well build. He was about 16 years old. Had raven black hair and emerald eyes. Hair was cut in Marine style. He was wearing some army like uniform. He had small and kind smile on his face.

"Hello" said Ziva a bit cofusing but with a small smile on her face "May we help you with something?"

"Hi, yeah could you tell me were I can find Abigal Scuito?" He asked

McGee turned from his computer and looked at man, Ziva and Tony exchanged there looks. Tony stud and walked to that man with a kind of weird smile.

"Hello my name is Anthony Dinozzo, and you…?"

"My name is …" he was cut of when he heard

"ALEXANDER" they turned they heads towards elevator and there was fast walking Abby to them with a big smile on her face. She hugged Alex very hard.

Ziva thought stund and asked confused "Do you know this man?"

Abby turned with a smile around toward agents and said

"Yes, Alex meet Anthony Dinozzo…" Alex shook hand with Tony

"You can call me just Tony" said Dinozzo

"… Ziva David…" Alex kissed Zivas hand gently like a gentleman

"Shalon, Alexander" said Ziva

"… and Timothy McGee." Alex shook hand with Tim

"Call me, Just Tim" McGee gave him a kind smile.

"Guys this is Alexander Scuito" Abby smiled "My son"

Everyone were shocked. Noone knew that Abby had a son. Ziva was first who said anything

"Your son? Why didn't you tell us you had a son? He must be atlast 16." Ziva said comfused and kind of hurt that Abby didny say that she have a son.

"Yea, Abby" McGee agreed with Ziva

"Guys…" Abby sighned "Its kind of compicadet. Im not ready talk about it" They understudied and noddet theyre heads.

"Sorry I have to go guys" Abby apoologised and kissed Alex cheek "Im glad that you came" and walked to her lab.

Sudenly Tony smiled brightly and asked "So, Alex. Were do you live? I guess you are not living here right?"

"Yeah I live in Lima. Well lets say with people who are like unckels tome and they daughter" Alex answered

"Wait, did you said _uncles_?" Tim asked confused

"Yeah, there gays. So yeah"

"Awsome, I sometimes tought how it lives with gay family" Tony said while thinging about films.

"Its not horrible. They are nice and understandful" Alex said

"Interesting how they…" Tonny was shut with a headslap on the head

"Sorry, Boss" Tony said apollogising to Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Gibbs didn't said a word. He just wached Alex.

"Uhhh… Gibbs meet Alexander Scuito" Ziva said to Gibbs

"Nice to meet you, sir" Alex said politly and shook hands with Gibbs

"You are Abby's relative?" Gibbs asked curiously

"Yeah, she's my mother" Alex answered

Something strange passed accros Gibbs face. He turned and stormed to Abby's lab leaving behing group of comfused agents and Alex.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alex asked agents

"No, but I thing he wnt to your mothers lab." McGee said

"Don't worry, Alex." Tonny smiled "Gibbs is just in a very big shock, no one new that Missteres of the Dark has a son"

Alex nodded and asked Ziva "Were is Directors Sheppards cabinet?"

"Just go up to this stairs " Ziva answerd

"Toda, Ziva" Alex smiled and went to the Directors office

_**A/N OK, its end of the second chapter, so what do ya think? Review! See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Gibbs went in fast temp down to the Abby's lab. He barged trought the lab door, and was startled by Abby's usual loud music. He turned it of and Abby turned around.

"Hey!"

He looked very serious and Abby's smile dissapeard.

"Gibbs, What's wrong?" she asked and went in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked seriously.

"Told you what?" she asked confused.

"That you have a son" he had that weird look from erlier.

"Oh…" she shifted uncornfotable "may we talk about it, the other time? I'm not ready yet" she asked.

He let out a deep sigh, nodded his head and smiled "Ok. Sooo, what is with his army uniform?"

Abby smiled back and said "Yeah , well he is in army. That's an army for young teenagers in some of countries. In this country it's in a town called Korington " she said.

"Interesting" he grinned "Do ya want to go for a coffee break?" he asked

"Ok, but let me take my wall…" she was cut of by Gibbs grabbing her hand

"I'll pay" Gibbs said, and they went on a coffee break.

_**That time in Director Sheppard office.**_

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" called Jenny Sheppard.

"Hey" came in Alex with a small smile.

Jenny smiled brightly and went to hug Alex.

"Hello, child" she broke a hug and watched him "Well look at yourself, you became a man" he smiled back at her.

"Well, what can I help you, Alex?" she asked

"Well…"

_**A/N There isn't such thing as Korington, I made up it myself.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**At the NCIS buildpen**_

"That boy, Alex, he remindes me of someone" said Tony

"Ofcourse he remindes of Abby" said Tim

"No, not just Abby, but of someone else" Tony said getting up of the chair. He had a thoughtful expression in his face.

"Don't know, Tony, maybe he remains of Abby's brother or something" said Ziva

"No, that's not…"he stops in middle of his sentence, because he saw Alex and Jenny walk down the stars.

Jenny stud next to Ziva's table and said "Hello, everyone. Why aren't you working?"

"There isn't any …" said Tony kind of annoyed, and shuted down when he saw a stern look on Sheppard's face. "Sorry ,mam"

Tim rolled his eyes and asked "Did you want something, director?"

Jenny gave them a smile and said "Well, yes. Meet your new team-mate Alexander Sciuto" and so with those words Alexander went in front of Jenny and smiled.

Gibbs' Team was shocked. Ziva asked first "But why, he is just 16 years old."

Jenny answer "Doesn't matter he is here to learn a new things"

Them Tim asked "What does Abby think about it? And does Gibbs knows about it?"

"Well, " started Alex kind of nervous "they don't know. My mom wouldn't aloud me if she knew.. so I just didn't told her… yet."

"Yes, and Gibbs will have to live with that. That's not my problem, if he won't like it" said Jenny, and walked away to her office

"Well, it explains why there are three tables over there" Tony said loking across were usually sat Ziva and Gibbs. But now there was a new table between those two.

Alex went and sat down in his new chair and looked at them with familiar smile on his face and thought _"That will be an interesting summer" _

_**A/N Sorry if it took me to long. In next chapter will be story with Gibbs and Abby in café. Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**At café**

Gibbs and Abby sat behind the table and drank their coffee.

"So, Abbs , what is your son doing here? I mean, you weren't really expect him her today?" Gibbs asked

"Well, really I don't really know, so that's why I think he is up to something, and it's not rally good"

"Why so?"

"Because trouble always finds him, and he didn't tell me about his work his doing"

"Work?"

"Yeah" she smiled and sipped her coffee. They drank their coffee and walked out of the cafe.

They were walking down the street back to the office, both in their own little world, when Gibbs asked: "So tell me about your son?"

"Why just wanna know"

"Well, like I said he is from Korington. His 15 years old, even if people thinks his older. His nice and caring. He cares for his friends and family. Oh, and he went to the Music School, just don't tell him I told you" Abby said to Gibbs

"Why?"

"Because , usually people thinks his geek or something ,well it doesn't matter if he is, it's just… "she started rumbling, but Gibbs stopped her

"I get it" he laughted and gave her a soft smile

"Sorry" she blushed but gave him a small smile.

"So he is a nice young man"

"Yes, but sometimes I miss that little boy he was," She said remembering Alex's childhood "he became serious, well I'm not really surprised, his smart and all…"

"I guess he took that after his mother" Gibbs said teasing her a bit, but serious at the same time.

"Maybe"

**Sometime later at NCIS building**

Gibbs and Abby went out of evelator, and went to the table were Gibb's Team was sitting, when they saw Alex there, sitting in the middle table. His mother asked him

"What are you doing here? And why do I feel that I will not like that?"

Before Alex answered Jenny came out and said

"His our new Special Agent on Gibb's Team"

Abby was shocked, and Gibbs said

"But he is a child" at that Alex just rolled his eyes, but Gibbs continued "Does he even know something about such job?"

Abby stopped being shocked and answered for her son "Yes he does know, he had solwed some things like that " Gibbs looked at her shocked, so Abby said "It's a long story"

"Well, ok" Gibbs said, but Alex asked

"So everyone OK with it?"

"Yes" everyone answered in chorus

"But be careful, because I know how trouble finds you"Abby warned her son

"Yes, mam" Alex saluted and gave her a small smile.

'_Odd, why does that smile looks so familiar?' _Gibbs thought to himself


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_**In autoupsy**_

Ziva, Tony and McGee were showing Alex around. So they went down to meet Ducky.

"Hey, Duck" Tony Said cheerfully walking to Ducky.

Ducky turned around "Good afternoon" and smiled. "And who is this young man?" he asked when he saw Alex.

McGee answered "This is a new member of Gibb's team…" while Alex walked forwards to Ducky "Alexander Sciuto, Alex this is Doctor Donald Mallard"

Alex smiled and stretched out arm forward "nice to meet you,Doctor Mallard!" Ducky shook Alexanders hand .

"You too, dear boy" Ducky smiled "Are our dear Abigails realative?"

"Yes, she's my mother"

"Pardon"

Alex laughted and said "I am hearing this all day"

"You just took me by surprise, Alexander. How old are you?" Ducky asked

"16,sir" Alex answered with a smile

Ducky was shocked with answer "I see that every knows about it"

"yep"

Ducky smiled "Then my , dear boy, Call me chast Ducky"

"Ok"

_**In bullpen later this evening**_

"Well I guess you all should go home now" Gibbs said while standing up.

Everyone was happy that they all could go home now.

Ziva, Tony and McGee stood and walked to eleviator , and asked Alex "Are you going?"

Alex said "no, I'll go down to my mother, you all go"

"Ok, bye"

"Goodbye"

_**Down in Abby's lab**_

Alex went down to his mothers lab and was startled by her music. He went to radio and turned it off.

"Hey " Abby said and turned around.

"What?" he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Don't you dare do it again" and went to hug him.

"So have has your day been?" Abby asked with a big smile

"It was interesting" Alex replaid and asked "Are you soon going home?"

"No, dear, I have same things to do" Abby replaid with a sad look

"Oh, ok"Alex answered "Just don't sit here long ok?"

"Ok" Abby said went to hug him "I love you"

"I love you too"

Alex smailed and said "Then I should go"

He went to door and turned around "You know that someday you should tell him the true, he deserves it" and went out. Abby just looked behind him with some kind of sad look, and whispered "I know"

_**A/N Pheew . It's horrible I know.**_


End file.
